Ribbons Undone
by MirrorDede
Summary: Fresh from Abyss, dreary and despondent Kevin/Xerxes gets corralled into Shelly's plan to cheer him up, which includes cross-dressing and playing with dolls.  A kink meme prompt


**Summary:** Fresh from Abyss, dreary and despondent Kevin/Xerxes gets corralled into Shelly's plan to cheer him up, which includes cross-dressing and playing with dolls. (A kink meme prompt, see afterword for details)

**Words:** 1256

**Rating:** R (only mildly so)

**Writer's Note:** We don't know much about Shelly, but I thought it might make sense in this context to have her act a bit like the lighthearted, slightly sadistic person that Break turned into, because we know she inspired him to be the person he is today, but don't know exactly how.

**Ribbons Undone**

"You know, you are far too serious, Xerxes," said Shelly Rainsworth, setting her teacup down.

Xerxes Break looked down at his empty plate, wishing he were in a position to ask for a few more cakes be brought to him, but as a new servant in the Rainsworth household, it really wasn't his place to seem greedy. He cleared his throat.

"Well, a man's world is full of trouble and strife," he said, using as respectful a speech as he could, considering he was speaking with the daughter of a Duchess. "The world of women is so much more…lighthearted and free, if you don't mind my saying so."

Shelly smiled sweetly, her eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Perhaps you are right. I think I have just the cure for you then. Come with me." She stood up and led him to an adjacent room, then into a dressing room full of racks of pretty dresses.

_Is this Milady's chamber and dressing room?_ Xerxes wondered to himself, a feeling of uneasy awe creeping over him.

Shelly went into her dressing room and looked through some of the fancy dresses, evening gowns and dainty chemises she had. After a moment, she selected a floral printed nightgown with white ruffles and lace, and handed it to Xerxes. Then she opened a dresser and removed some frilly drawers, and put them in his arms, too.

"Go ahead and put those on." She gave him a flirty smile. "I think you'll feel an attitude adjustment straight away!"

"Oh, eh…Milady, this doesn't seem appropriate…" Xerxes tried to protest, but Shelly put a finger to his lips to silence him.

"I _command _you," she said sternly, and then the corner of her lips turned up again. "Put those clothes on _now_…while I watch…" she sat down in a chair, crossed her legs together at the ankles and placed her hands daintily in her lap.

Xerxes looked down at the bundle of girly clothes in his arms and felt the blood rush to his face.

"Oh ho! You're blushing already!" Shelly said, laughing. "And you aren't even dressed in ladies' clothes yet…." _This is going to be really fun_, she thought.

Xerxes put the frilly clothing down on another chair, and then slowly removed his jacket, shoes, stockings and trousers, keeping his back to Shelly the whole time. He picked up the dress, thinking he could just toss it on over his shirt, but the Duchess's daughter had other ideas.

"You'll need to take off your shirt and drawers _before_ you put on the dress," she said. "And don't forget the ladies undergarment, hmm?"

He stole a glance at her and the look of lusty satisfaction on her face shot an arrow of nervous terror through his stomach. He quickly looked away, then as fast as possible, pulled his own drawers off and put the frilly ones on. _I can't let her see the seal on my chest_, he thought.He kept his back to her while he speedily removed his shirt. _Dear God I'm naked in front of Milady with nothing but a pair of women's underpants on. _

Shelly sighed in satisfaction behind him.

"Mmm, you have a really nice derriere, Xerxes."

Never had he felt so awkward and self-conscious. With shaking hands, he pulled on the dress, and tied the loose-fitting bodice closed over the bosom he did not have. The dress had criss-cross ribbons up the front, and ribbons on the short sleeves as well. The ruffled hem came just above his ankles.

"Turn around now," she commanded. "And be grateful I didn't make you put on a corset."

He slowly turned around to face her, quite mortified. He looked down at the dress, and clasped his hands in front of him to hide a certain bulge that ladies do not normally have.

"Now then," Shelly said, tugging the tie band out of Xerxes' long silky hair. "We'll need to do your hair."

The bandage from around his eye wound had come lose when he put on the dress, and Shelly gently removed it. She reached into a basket and pulled out some pink ribbons and then retrieved a hairbrush from her dressing table. She beckoned him to sit, and pulled the brush through his hair, teasing out a few stray knots. Next, she arranged his hair in two large braids and tied them with pink ribbons. Then she wound a thick pink ribbon around his head to cover his injured eye socket.

She stood in front of him to admire him, and gleefully clasped her hands in front of her.

"You make a beautiful woman, I must say," she cooed.

Xerxes felt his face grow hot again.

"Smile, Xer-chan!" she said, lifting his chin up. "Your glum expression makes me feel like I'm doing a terrible job of cheering you up." Shelly pouted.

"Uh, no…uh…" he stammered. "It's just, I'm not sure how to really be a…a lady."

"Well, you can learn how to _act_ like a lady, just as I did. Everyone learns to _act_ out his or her roles in society. Men, women, knights, nobility. It's all a big game, Xerxes!" she said sagely, grinning. "And now - we play with dolls!"

Shelly walked over to her bed and picked up a couple of porcelain dolls.

"This is Mary," said Shelly, handing a blonde doll to Xerxes. "And I'll hold Clara."

"Hello, Xer-chan, how are you?" Shelly made Clara talk to Xerxes, and his eyes opened wide in surprise at hearing this noblewoman use a silly voice. "You look sooo pretty!" Clara the doll cried enthusiastically. "Mary, don't you think Xer-chan looks pretty?"

Xerxes looked down at the Mary doll he was holding, unsure of what to do.

"Make Mary talk, Xer-chan," whispered Shelly. She held Clara up and made her head bob as she said, "Mary, why don't we have a tea party?"

Xerxes looked at the dolls and at Shelly. _If Milady can act so…childlike and silly…perhaps it is okay if I act that way, too? _He mustered the courage, took a deep breath and spoke for Mary.

"Yes, Clara," he said in a fake high voice, "let's have a tea party!"

Shelly beamed. "That was wonderful, Xer-chan! You are well on your way to becoming as carefree as a young girl!"

While the two were playing tea party with the dolls, eight-year old Sharon Rainsworth and eleven-year old Reim Lunettes came into the room.

"Mama," said Sharon. "Reim-nii and I are going to -" She stopped and her mouth dropped open at the sight of Xerxes in her Mama's nightgown, hair done up with ribbons, holding a doll. "Oh, Xerx-nii! You look so preeetty!" She grinned and giggled.

Accustomed by now to his attire, Xerxes just smiled back, and nodded politely at the children.

Young Reim looked horrified, yet fascinated at the same time.

"H-have you no shame?" he stammered, taking off his glasses to clean them, grateful that his poor vision made the feminine version of Xerxes too blurry to take in fully.

Xerxes held up Mary and said in a high-pitched voice, "Reim-san, dresses are soooo comfy! You really should try wearing one someday! And grow your hair long so we can put ribbons in it!"

"Never!" shouted Reim, running from the room.

Xerxes giggled a little into his hand. _I do believe I will enjoy teasing that boy, _he thought.

"Such a nice laugh you have, Xer-chan," commented Shelly, handing him a lollipop. He took the candy and enjoyed every bit of it.

**END**

**Afterword:** This story came from a kink meme request:

"Shelly x Break/Kevin.

In the official animation guide, apparently it's revealed that when his hair was still long, Shelly used to make Break crossdress just for her fun. Take it and run with it? Forced-feminization with Shelly as loving but stern dom, pretty frilly things, and... maybe some toys? :)"

_**There's an M-rated followup to this called "A Grateful Servant."**_


End file.
